Christine and Jesus Jr lesson
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: When the two kids went to the Underworld to play, they were somehow stop by the Devil itself.
In Heaven, Christine and Jesus Jr. are playing tag. As they were playing, they somehow fell off the cloud and into the top of the ground of the Underworld.

Christine got up and said, "Man, where are we?"

Jesus Jr. said, "Not sure. I never been here before."

Christine said, "Come on, let go check it out."

Jesus Jr. said, "Right."

So Jesus Jr. and Christine took a walked around the Underworld. As they were walking, they saw lots of scary monsters and fire.

Christine said, "Man, this place is full of scary monsters."

Jesus Jr. said, "Don't tell me you're scared."

Christine said, "Oh and I suppose you're not scare of anything. What if dangers comes?"

Jesus Jr. said, "Dangers, ha. I walk on the wild side. I laugh in the face of dangers, HA HA HA HA!"

Soon, an evil laughter had happened. Jesus Jr. and Christine turned around and saw the Devil. He laughed evilly and said, "Well, well, well, look who we have here."

Christine gasped and said, "Who are you?"

Devil said, "I am the Devil, the ruler of the Underworld."

Jesus Jr. said, "So this is where we landed."

Devil said, "Hmm, I think I know who you are. You are the children of Jesus are you."

Jesus Jr. said, "What it to ya bub."

Devil said, "Grr, you think you're so clever."

Jesus Jr. said, "Yep and I also thinks that boys are more understanding than girls."

Christine said, "Hey."

Devil said, "Whatever. Anyway, none of you are gonna be leaving here."

Christine said, "Oh yeah. Why not?"

Devil said, "Because whoever enter the Underworld stays here and get torture by me. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

Jesus Jr. said, "Uh, Christine. Should we run."

Christine said, "Yes. RUN!"

So Jesus Jr. and Christine started running away from the Devil. The Devil started chasing them by jumping in front of them.

Christine said, "Oh no."

Jesus Jr. said, "Not to worry."

Jesus Jr. turned around and used gas on the Devil and they both continue to run. Soon, they hit a dead end. They turned around and saw the Devil walking toward them and said, "Well, well, well, it looked like you're stuck."

Jesus Jr. said, "Grr, if you wanna get through my sister. You gotta get through me."

Devil said, "Aw, protecting your sister is so sweet, but I will still destroy you."

Christine said, "Oh no. We're dead."

Soon, Jesus came and attack the Devil. Jesus pounced on him causing the Devil to not move.

Devil said, "Grr, get off me Jesus. This does not concern you."

Jesus said, "If you ever come near my children again."

Devil said, "Oh, these are your children. Well I wasn't gonna eat them anyway. They're yours."

Jesus said, "Leave before I make you."

Devil said, "Believe me I was just going."

So the Devil left. Jesus turned around and looked at Jesus Jr. and Christine furiously. The two kids smiled nervously.

Jesus said, "Let go home."

So Jesus took his children home back in Heaven. Later, Jesus stopped and looked at his children again. He said, "Well, it looked like you guys have some explaining to do."

Jesus Jr. said, "Dad, we're sorry. We didn't mean to go to the Underworld."

Jesus said, "That Underworld is a dangerous place. You two should never been there."

Christine said, "We were just having fun."

Jesus said, "Look, you can have fun, but you need to be careful. Remember, having fun doesn't mean you go looking for trouble."

Jesus Jr. and Christine nodded.

Jesus said, "Now, I want you two to Pinkie Promise me not to go there again."

Jesus Jr. and Christine said, "Cross our heart and hope to fly we stick a cupcake in our eye."

Jesus said, "Thank you."

Christine said, "You're not gonna tell grandfather on us, are you."

Jesus said, "No. Since you two learn your lesson, I'll let this slide by. Just don't go there again okay."

Jesus Jr. said, "Okay."

Christine said, "I guess."

Jesus said, "Now, let get you guys into bed."

So Jesus took his children home to sleep. They all smiled and they all sound fast asleep.

The End.


End file.
